Oscura Sinfonia
by keira-dragonwoman
Summary: Fic conjunto con Sandra Los hechos de nuestras vidas se entrelazan como las notas en una melodia. Pero a veces, estas melodias toman un matiz amargo y oscura. Slash SSLM
1. Prologo

**OSCURA SINFONIA**

_**PROLOGO**_

Era una noche oscura y tormentosa. La única luz provenía del interior del viejo que se alzaba monstruoso entre las sombras, y de los intermitentes relámpagos que venían acompañados de un sonido atronador semejante al de miles de tambores sonando al unísono.

_"Maldito mocoso, no vuelvas nunca más aquí. No quiero saber nada de ti. No insistas en buscarme. Desaparece de mi vida completamente."_

_"Olvida que soy tu padre. Yo olvide hace tiempo que tengo un hijo. Eres un monstruo igual que tu madre. Ella me sedujo con sus artes malignas, me hechizó, pero conseguí despertar de su embrujo. Lárgate. Aléjate de mi familia."_

"Su familia", había dicho. Y él ¿qué era? Él era su hijo. Había buscado a su padre desde los nueve años y, después de cinco largos años, ese verano lo había encontrado. Tanto esfuerzo y ¿para qué? No, él no era ningún monstruo como su padre lo había llamado. Él monstruo era ese hombre que se había atrevido a abandonar a su mujer y a su hijo.

Después de la visita a su padre el chico volvió al lugar que se había vuelto su hogar, o más bien su prisión, desde que su madre había enloquecido y desaparecido. El lugar estaba lleno de niños de todas las edades que, como él, no tenían a nadie que se hiciera cargo de ellos.

Cuando entró en el comedor, todos le sonrieron como si supieran lo que había sucedido y se compadecieran de él. En aquel momento los detestó, a ellos y a todos los que eran como ellos y como su padre. Porque todos los muggles son iguales. Ahora lo miraban como a uno de ellos, pero si supieran la verdad, se alejarían de él como si de una enfermedad contagiosa se tratase.

Salió corriendo de allí perdiéndose en el bosque que rodeaba el orfanato. Quería huir lejos de ese lugar, lejos de ese mundo que había empezado a detestar. no iba a permitir que continuaran tratándolo como a un muggle cualquiera. Él era un mago con un gran potencial. Siempre se había esforzado en superarse a sí mismo y ser más fuerte. Dentro de él había algo que lo empujaba a ser más poderoso. Aunque había resultado más fácil de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. El poder brotaba de él con una facilidad atemorizadora.

_-¡Tom! ¡Tom! _

-¿Quién es?- preguntó al escuchar aquella voz que le hablaba entre susurros.- ¿Quién me llama? Sal de donde estés.

_-No tienes que temerme, querido. No a mí. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. A quién tienes que temer es a esos muggles. Ellos querrán hacerte daño cuando descubran lo que eres. Ellos temen todo lo que no entienden y acaban con ello. Tenemos que adelantarnos a ellos. _

-¿Por qué me dices esto a mí?

_-Porque eres el único que puede hacer algo._

-No pienso seguir escuchándote.

_-Claro que vas a hacerlo, porque sabes que tengo razón. Esa gente es un peligro para los nuestros. Si descubren la existencia de nuestro mundo, intentarán destruirlo. Deben desaparecer antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

-No podemos acabar con todos los muggles. Eso no estaría bien.

_-¿Y esta bien lo que ellos han hecho a nuestra gente durante los siglos anteriores? ¿está bien que quemaran a los brujos en las hogueras o que los torturaran? _

-No, pero...

_-Pero nada, Tom. Ellos no son nada comparados con nosotros. Son insignificantes. Nosotros somos superiores. Es la ley del más fuerte._

-Sí, es supervivencia. O ellos o nosotros. Deben morir.- recitó como hipnotizado por aquella voz.

_-Veo que lo comprendes. Ellos morirán y tú... tú te convertirás en el salvador del mundo mágico. Serás un héroe y todos te respetaran. _

-Un héroe.-repitió saboreando la palabra.- me respetaran y me temerán.

_-Exacto, te temerán y te convertirá en el dueño de este mundo, librándolo de personas perjudiciales._

-Todos se arrodillaran ante mí.

_-Y yo te guiaré._

-Dime que tengo que hacer.- pidió ansioso.

_-Lo más importante es no adelantarse. Hay que prepararlo todo muy bien. Tú todavía eres muy joven. Muchos magos intentarán detenerte, pero tú podrás con todos ellos. Primero deberás pasar una prueba para asegurarme que eres digno de esto. Si la superas, ya no podrás echarte atrás._

-¿Qué debo hacer? Te demostrare que soy digno de tu confianza.

_-Tienes que matar a aquel que a ofendido a los de mi sangre._

-Dime quien es y lo haré.

_-Debes matar a aquel que durante años has llamado padre._

-Lo haré.- contestó seguro mientras sentía renacer el odio hacía aquel hombre.

_-No esperaba menos de mí heredero._

-¿Tú heredero? ¿Vas a decirme quién eres?

_-Soy Salazar Slytherin, mi querido Tom. _

Tom abrió los ojos sorprendido. Eso no podía ser cierto, debía tratarse de una broma. ¿O quizás se estaba volviendo loco?

En ese momento la presencia se desvaneció y Tom supo que aquello era real, algo en su interior se lo decía. Sintió que no volvería a escuchar esa voz, pero notó como algo se introducía en él, llenándolo de antiguos recuerdos y sabiduría.

-No te fallaré. Acabaré con lo que tú empezaste.

_**4 años después**_

Un chico de fríos ojos negros entró en el primer compartimiento vacío que encontró. Cerró la puerta con un hechizo y se acomodó en el asiento. Siempre había sido un ser solitario. La gente que lo rodeaba habían resultado ser unos ignorantes y unos débiles. Él no quería la compañía de esas personas. Nadie merecía estar a su nivel. Él era superior a todos ellos. Él era el heredero del gran Salazar Slytherin y iba a descostrárselo a todos. Ahora que había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts iba a comenzar su verdadera formación como mago oscuro y, la primera persona que iba a conocer su poder iba a ser el ministro.

_ Flash back _

-Violeta. Me alegro que hayas venido finalmente. Llevo viniendo varias noches, pero tú no estabas ninguna. Pensé que no volvería a verte antes de irnos.- dijo Tom a la chica que acababa de entrar en el aula.

Violeta era una joven hermosa con un largo cabello castaño, con suaves rizos y unos penetrantes ojos negros. Tenía un aspecto dulce e inocente, pero a la vez irradiaba una fuerza que lo enloquecía. En la túnica llevaba el escudo de Ravenclaw.

-¿Por qué me has estado evitando?- preguntó inquisidoramente.

-No te he estado evitando, Tom. Deben ser imaginaciones tuyas.

-Entonces ¿por qué no has contestado a mis cartas y no siquiera me mirabas?

-No he tenido tiempo. He estado muy ocupada con los exámenes.

-Bueno, mañana ya es la graduación y por fin podremos salir de aquí e irnos a vivir juntos. Llevo tanto tiempo esperando esto.

-Tom, yo... yo quería hablarte de eso.

-¿De lo de irnos a vivir juntos?– la chica asintió- ¿Qué sucede?

-Estuve hablando con mi padre sobre lo nuestro cuando vino de visita el otro día. Le conté que estaba saliendo contigo y que cuando pudiéramos nos casaríamos.

-Y ¿qué te dijo?- preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

-Me prohibió que me volviera a acercarme a ti.- contestó la joven rompiendo a llorar.- Dijo que ya me habían buscado un futuro marido. Un chico de un largo linaje de sangre limpia y con mucho dinero. Dice que me merezco algo mejor.

-¿Es que yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para la hija del Ministro?- preguntó furioso.

-Tom por favor, no te lo tomes así. Yo te seguiré queriendo.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Estás insinuando que vas a hacer lo que tu padre te ha dicho? ME dices que me quieres y ¿ahora te vas a casar con otro?

-YA estoy prometida con él. Lo tienen todo preparado. Vamos a casarnos este verano. No puedo desobedecerlo. Es mi padre. Entiéndelo Tom.

-¿Qué lo entienda? Me has estado engañando y ¿pides que te entienda? Seguro que has estado todo este tiempo con ese. ¿te lo has pasado bien viendo como me enamoraba de ti para luego dejarme así?

-Tom, eso no es verdad. yo siempre te he querido a ti, solo a ti. No he estado con nadie más.- Violeta se acercó a él intentando abrazarlo, pero el la rechazó con un empujón haciéndole caer al suelo.

-Una zorra, eso es lo que eres. A saber con cuantos más has estado. Pero ¿sabes? Nadie juega conmigo. Os voy a demostrar quién soy en verdad. y tú padre va a tener que tragarse las palabras y se arrodillará ante mí suplicándole que lo perdone.

-No hables así por favor. Me das miedo cuando lo haces.- pidió la chica temblorosa.

-¿Miedo? Miedo es lo que vais a sufrir a partir de ahora. Yo creía que tú eras diferente a los demás, pero veo que me equivocaba.

-Escúchame Tom. ¿Que vas a hacer?

-Eres mía, no voy a dejar que nadie más te toque.

-NO, ¿que haces? No me hagas daño, por favor. No.- gritó mientras él se colocaba sobre ella y le arrancaba la ropa.

_ Final flash back _

Sonrió al recordar la cara de terror de ella mientras se divertía con su cuerpo. Ahora que lo pensaba con claridad se daba cuenta que esa no había sido la mejor manera de actuar, tendría que controlas más sus impulsos. Pero al fin y al cabo ella había tenido lo que se merecía. Nadie jugaba con él. Nadie se atrevía a burlarse de él.

Él le había entregado su corazón, había confiado en ella, y habían acabado traicionando. Nunca más lo permitiría. No iba a volver a querer a nadie. Nadie era digno de su amor. A partir de ahora, su corazón solo le pertenecía a él, solo se amaría a si mismo.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta del compartimento. Imaginando quien sería quito el hechizo para dejarlos pasar. Dos chicos, uno moreno y uno rubio platino, entraron dentro.

-Sentaos.- dijo Tom a los recién llegados.- Supongo que habéis venido por aquello que hablamos el otro día.- los dos chicos asintieron.

-Queremos saber ese plan tuyo para acabar con todos los muggles.- explicó el moreno.- Queremos que cuentes con nosotros para crear tu grupo de... ¿como lo llamaste? Mortifagos, ¿no?

-Ese es el nombre. Pero todo a su tiempo, Anthony. Ahora decidme, ¿qué estáis dispuestos a hacer?

-Cualquier cosa que haga falta.- contestaron los dos a la vez.

-Tendréis que estar bajo mis órdenes. ¿Estáis dispuestos a obedecerme?

-Somos conscientes de quién eres y de tu poder, Voldemort.- hablo esta vez el rubio. Voldemort era el nombre con que había pedido que lo llamaran dentro de su casa. Quería dejar de ser para siempre Tom Riddle, el hijo de un muggle.- Sabemos de lo que eres capaz de hacer. Vimos lo que hiciste con aquel basilisco.

-Me he puesto en contacto con magos que buscan lo mismo que nosotros. Si empezamos a organizarlo ya, en unos años seremos un grupo lo suficientemente poderoso e influyente como para lograr nuestros propósitos. Y, cuando hayamos conquistado el mundo y yo sea el amo, vosotros dos podréis tener todo aquello que deseéis. ¿Tengo vuestra lealtad?

-Claro que sí. El heredero de Slytherin tiene toda nuestra lealtad. ¿Verdad Anthony?

-Te seguiremos hasta el final.

-Me alegra teneros de mi lado. Pero que quede claro algo, no voy a consentir que vuestra rivalidad estropee a mis planes. Por cierto, Sean.- dijo Tom cambiando de tema.- ¿Cuando podremos conocer a la futura señora Malfoy?

-En agosto mis padres han preparado una fiesta para dar a conocer nuestro compromiso. Si no la recuerdo mal, es una chica hermosa y bastante callada. Es la típica mujer que ha sido educada para hacer lo que su marido diga. Creo que me gustara estar casado con ella.

-Y ¿tú, Anthony? No nos has contado nada.

-Hace poco me llego una carta diciéndome que me habían encontrado una prometida maravillosa. Vosotros la debéis conocer, es aquella chica de Ravenclaw que tiene tanto éxito.

-¿Violeta Feeham?- Anthony asintió orgulloso.

Tom sintió como la furia volvía a él. Así que había sido él quien le había robado a su pareja.

"Esto no va a quedar así, Snape. Ella me pertenece solo a mí."


	2. Chapter 1

**OSCURA SINFONIA**

**_(I)_**

_24 de diciembre_

-Violeta¿quieres bajar de una vez?- gritaba un hombre desde abajo de las escaleras.- Van a llegar dentro de poco los invitados.

-Ya voy Anthony.- dijo la mujer bajando las escaleras llevando de la mano a un niño pequeño.- Estaba arreglando a Severus que hoy está muy juguetón.

-Olvídate un rato del niño y haz lo que tienes que hacer. Esta cena es muy importante y no voy a permitir que ninguno de los dos la estropee. Más vale que vigiles a "tu hijo" para que no haga nada inapropiado.

-No tienes de que preocuparte- contestó ella enfadada.- "Mi hijo" esta muy bien educado. No como otros.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- dijo perdiendo el control y golpeándola en la cara. Ella levantó el rostro plantándole cara. Él hombre bajo la mirada y salió de allí.

-¿Tienes pupa mami?- preguntó el pequeño haciendo un puchero.- Yo te curo.

-No te preocupes mi niño. Mama está bien. Tú padre está un poco nervioso y no sabe lo que hace.-le explicó la mujer tocándose la zona donde le había golpeado.- Vamos a la cocina a ver como van los preparativos.

Violeta cogió al niño de la mano y lo llevó hacía la cocina. Tenía que comprobar que todo estuviera listo para la cena de esa noche. Anthony solo le había dicho que iba a asistir gente muy importante, pero no sabía quienes eran los invitados. Podía imaginarse que Sean Malfoy y su esposa Barbara iban a ser uno de los invitados.

La relación entre Sean Malfoy y Anthony Snape era muy tensa. Siempre había existido una cierta rivalidad entre ellos, no obstante, su posición social hacía que tuvieran que coincidir muy a menudo. A Violeta, no le desagradaba del todo el hombre, siempre se había portado muy bien con ella y, además, Barbara había resultado una buena amiga. Y Severus pensaba igual. Los pequeños Malfoy y él se habían vuelto inseparables.

Mientras ella revisaba el trabajo de los elfos, el pequeño Severus jugaba con el elfo encargado de su cuidado. A Violeta le sorprendía que se llevaran tan bien, conociendo el desprecio que Anthony tenía por los elfos domésticos.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el niño se había comido todos los bombones de chocolate que habían preparado de postre.

-¡OH! Severus ¿qué has hecho? Tú padre me va a matar.

-Ta rico.

-Ya veo que esta rico.- En ese momento se escucho el timbre de la puerta principal.- Vamos a ver quién es el invitado que tiene tan trastornado a tu padre. Y deja los bombones en su sitio. O lo que queda de ellos.

-No quero.

-Severus, si te los comes todos, no quedarán para después y tú no te comerás tu cena y papa se enfadará.

-Yo quero chocolate.- dijo el pequeño remarcando las palabras.

-Ahora no. Nos vamos.- contestó bruscamente haciendo que el niño empezara a llorar y a patalear.

Violeta arrastró al pequeño hasta la entrada lloriqueando. Allí, se encontró con su marido que estaba recibiendo al primer invitado, a alguien que hubiera deseado no volver a ver jamás.

-¿Qué modos son estos de recibir a los invitados, Violeta?- preguntó Anthony.- ¿Y qué ha estado haciendo el niño? Mira como se ha puesto la ropa.

-No te preocupes, Anthony. Seguro que su mujer estaba ocupada u no ha podido venir antes.- dijo el invitado.- Encantado de volver a verla señorita Snape. Sigue tan bella como siempre.

-¿Tom... Riddle?- susurró sin poder reaccionar.

-Ahora se me conoce más como Lord Voldemort, pero me alegra que una mujer como usted todavía me recuerde.

-Hola, señor.- saludó el pequeño intentando llamar la atención.

-Y ¿este quién es?- preguntó arrodillándose a la altura del niño.- Te llamas Severus¿no?

-Si, señor.

-Llámame Tom, pequeño. Y ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Tres- dijo levantando tres dedos.

-Que grande eres ya. Dentro de poco podrás empezar a entrenarte para unirte a mí. Yo me encargaré personalmente de ti. ¿Querrás?

-Siiii- contestó ilusionado.

-Creo que todavía es demasiado pronto para hablar de estas cosas.- dijo la mujer cortante.- ¿Qué os parece si esperamos a la resta de invitados en el comedor?

-Escúchame, Violeta.- le susurró Anthony cuando el invitado se había alejado lo suficiente con Severus.- No voy a permitir que te comportes así ante él. Cuando Severus crezca pasara a entrenarse para ser un mortífago y no hay nada que discutir.

-Y yo te advierto que voy a hacer todo lo posible por impedirlo. No voy a entregar a mi hijo a nadie y aún menos a él.

-No compliques más las cosas querida. Si él lo quiere en sus filas, lo tendrá, hagas lo que hagas tú. Además, parece que se llevan bien.

El hombre se alejó de ella como si nada hubiera pasado y ella se quedo en el pasillo derrotada sabiendo que él tenía razón. Pero no iba a rendirse. Tom Riddle le había hecho mucho daño y no iba a dejar que le quitara a su hijo. Ella se encargaría de que Severus tuviera una vida feliz y libre.

Al poco rato llegaron la resta de los invitados. A la mayoría los pudo reconocer como antiguos compañeros del colegio. Entre ellos se encontraba la familia Malfoy, los señores Black...

Como hombres de confianza del Lord, Sean y Anthony se sentaron a ambos lados de él junto con sus familias. Las conversaciones durante la cena fueron amenas y de poca importancia. Pero poco a poco fueron llegando los temas por los cuales se celebraba esa cena de Navidad. Violeta escuchó como su antigua pareja iba relatando los planes que tenía en mente. Planes para acabar con los muggles y sangre sucia y dominar el mundo mágico.

Violeta sintió que le entraban nauseas a medida que iba escuchando. No podía creer que pretendieran hacer todo aquello. Y todos se comportaban como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo. ¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilos? Recordó los últimos años en Hogwarts, la forma en que se había empezado a comportar Tom. Como cada vez se había vuelto más oscuro y cruel.

Durante algún tiempo se había arrepentido de no haberle plantado cara a su padre y haberse casado con él. Pero después de ver en quién se había convertido, lo único que podía hacer era alegrarse de no haberse unido a aquel monstruo.

Cansada se retiró del comedor. No soportaba seguir en ese lugar. Le traía tantos malos recuerdos. Cogió a Severus que se había quedado dormido sobre la silla y se lo llevó a su habitación.

-Que tengas dulces sueños, mi niño.- susurro dejando un beso sobre su frente.

-Tienes un hijo muy simpático.- dijo una voz a su espalda.- Se parece a ti.

-¿qué haces aquí?

-He venido a verte. Quería estar a solas contigo.

-No me toques. Vete de aquí. No vuelvas a acercarte nunca más a mi ni a mi hijo.

-Violeta ¿cómo eres así¿Ya has olvidado todo lo que pasamos juntos¿Tan poco importante fui para ti? Yo todavía no he podido olvidarte. Cada noche sueño contigo.

-¿Qué quieres que recuerde¿Cuando me violaste¿El día que mataste a mi padre delante mío solo para vengarte?

-Él se lo buscó, querida. Si no hubiera intentado separarnos, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Él me quito lo que más amaba.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? Tú nunca me amaste. No conoces el significado de esa palabra. Tú solo me veías como una propiedad tuya, como a un trofeo.

-Yo te amaba, Violeta, eso no lo dudes nunca. Las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes si te hubieras casado conmigo.

-Nada hubiera sido diferente. Nunca me hubiera casado contigo. Eres un loco. Hace mucho que dejaste de ser el Tom del que yo me había enamorado, aquél que me hacía reír y con el que me sentía protegida.

-Todavía puedo protegerte. Si estas a mi lado nadie te hará daño.

-No, no puedes protegerme de ti. Me das miedo, Tom.

-No digas eso. Si vuelves conmigo cuidaré de ti.

-Te recuerdo que estoy casada con Anthony, tu amigo.

-ME importas más tu que él. Si sigue vivo es porque me hace falta.

-¿Vas a matarlo?- preguntó asustada.

-¿Te importaría?

-Contéstame- le exigió ella perdiendo el control.

-Te has enamorado de él. Es eso ¿verdad?

-No, pero se ha portado muy bien conmigo y es el padre de mi hijo. Ya no soy capaz de amar. Solo me importa mi Severus, nadie más.

-Yo también podría ser un padre para él. No le faltaría de nada- Anthony no es ningún problema.

-No. Vete y no vuelvas nunca más a esta casa.

-Escúchame, Violeta. Serás mía, cueste lo que cueste. Antes prefiero verte muerta que en manos de otro.

Tom salió de la habitación dando un portazo. La mujer se sentó sobre la cama con la cara enterrada entre las manos.

-Mami

-¿Te has despertado?

-Shi. ¿Por que lloras?

-Vuélvete a dormir, cariño.

-Una canción.

Violeta empezó a cantarle una canción de cuna que le cantaba cada noche para que se durmiera, la misma que le cantaba a ella su padre cuando era pequeña. Cuando el niño se durmió, apagó la luz y sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación.

_25 de diciembre_

-Mami, papi, despertad.- gritó el niño sacudiendo a su madre.

-¿Qué pasa Severus? Si solo son las seis de la mañana.- dijo el hombre de malhumor.

-Ya ha venido Papa Noel. Hay muchos regalitos. Vamos.

-Es verdad, los regalitos.- contestó la mujer satisfecha de ver al niño tan contento.

-Siiiiiiiii, hay muchos.

-Venga, querido. Levántate.

-Cinco minutos más.

-Papi, vamos...

/10 minutos después/

-Mira mami.

-A ver que es eso. Dijo tomando el regalo que acababa de abrir el muy ilusionado niño. ¿Tú le has comprado un juego de pociones?- preguntó al oído de su marido.

-No, habrá sido mi madre.

-Has visto mami, ya podré jugar como tú. Papi. Léeme que pone aquí. Pidió tendiéndole una tarjeta que iba junto al regalo.- ¿Es para mí?

-Sí, Severus.

-¿Es de Papa Noel?

-No, cariño, no.- contestó el hombre riendo ante la inocencia de su hijo.- Papa Noel no suele dejar cartas. Es de Tom¿lo recuerdas? El hombre de ayer.

-Si.

-¿Qué quiere esta ahora?- preguntó bruscamente Violeta.

-Dice que es un regalo de su parte y que espera que le guste mucho y que aprenda muchas cosas. Tú madre podrá enseñarte a hacer pociones, es muy buena.

-¿Me enseñaras, mama?

-Claro que sí, mi niño. Y ya verás como serás el mejor mago en pociones.

-Querida, este paquete es para ti.

La mujer cogió el regalo y lo abrió. Dentro había un hermoso collar de perlas con su pulsera y sus pendientes a juego. Dentro también había una tarjetita como la que venía en el regalo de Severus.

-¿De quién es? Debe de ser carísimo.

-No... No pone nada.- contestó nerviosa guardándose la tarjeta sin que Anthony la viera.

-Voy a cambiar a Severus, que deben de estar a punto de llegar tu madre y mis hermanos.

Violeta cogió al niño que jugaba emocionado con sus nuevos regalos y se lo llevo para arriba. Mientras subia, sacó la tarjeta y la leyó.

_Querida Violeta,_

_Espero que pienses sobre lo que hablamos a noche. Cumpliré mi promesa, algún día volverás a ser mía. Mía y de nadie más. _

_Te ama, T.R._

"Maldito seas, Tom Riddle, maldito seas. Y lo peor es que continuo amándote."

Al cabo de un rato, Violeta y Severus volvieron a bajar al salón ya arreglados. Allí los esperaba Anthony junto a su madre y los hermanos de ella.

-Yaya.- gritó el niño saliendo corriendo hacía ella.

-Ven aquí mi nietecito.- dijo cariñosamente abrazando al niño.

-Bueno días, Margarette. Me alegra que haya venido.- saludó Violeta a su suegra.

-¿Que joyas más bonitas, querida?

-Si, son un regalo.

-Yayi, toy aquí.

-¿Qué quieres, Severus¡Ah! Ya se. Estas esperando tu regalito. Aquí lo tienes.- dijo entregándole un paquete grande y alargado.

-¡Regalito¡Qué grande!- cogió el regalo y lo abrió destrozando todo el papel. ¡OH! Una escoba. Mami, papi, una escoba. ¡Mirad! Es pa mí.

-Y tú no dices nada a tus hermanos.- dijo un joven haciéndose el ofendido.

-Claro que sí, Gabriel. Qué alegría que hayáis venido desde tan lejos. Pensé que no vendríais. – Le contestó Violeta.- No sabéis como os he echado de menos.

-Y nosotros a ti, hermanita- añadió la otra joven.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

-Claro que sí, vamos a fuera. Todavía recuerdo como nos gustaba la nieve de pequeñas.

Las dos mujeres salieron al jardín que estaba cubierto por un manto blanco, mientras los de dentro jugaban con la nueva escoba de Severus.

-Me he enterado que Riddle estuvo ayer aquí. ¿Como se atreve ese a venir a tu casa?- dijo la mujer enfadada.

-Mónica, no empieces.

-¿Qué no empiece? Si no le dije nada a nadie sobre lo que te hizo es porque tú me lo suplicaste, pero... Deberías decírselo a Anthony.

-Nunca ¿me has oído? Que no se entere.

-Pero ese hombre está loco. A saber que es lo próximo que se le ocurre hacer.

-Si Anthony se entera podría hacer una locura y no quiero que le pase nada. Tú lo has dicho, está loco y es capaz de todo. – Violeta le contó todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, excepto lo del regalo.-... Incluso le ha hecho un regalo a Severus. ¿Y si quiere utilizarlo para recuperarme? No soportaría que le pasase nada a mi niño.

-Tu marido debería saber la verdad. Esto también le incumbe a él.

-¿Qué es lo que debería saber?- preguntó el hombre apareciendo a sus espaldas.

-No es nada, querido.

-No me mientas. ¿Qué pasa Mónica?

-Qué que pasa? Pues que ese hombre al que llamas amigo y que sigues como un corderito...

-¿Qué sucede con él?

-Déjalo Mónica. Ya se lo cuento yo.

-Pero cuéntaselo todo. Ahora mejor os dejo solos.

Violeta le explicó con todo tipo de detalles todo lo que había sucedido con Tom Riddle, desde que empezaron a salir, cuando la violó y luego mató a su padre, hasta lo de la noche anterior.

-¿Y crees que sería capaz de matarme?- preguntó Anthony algo nervioso y sorprendido por lo que había escuchado.

-No lo se, pero de él me espero cualquier cosa.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?

-No se, pero yo solo te digo que prefiero morir a que él vuelva a poner una mana sobre mi.

-No podemos hacer nada.- dijo el hombre derrotado tras unos segundos pensando.- No podemos huir ni podemos enfrentarnos a él. Debemos pensar en el niño. Solo podemos esperar a que el actúe.

-Anthony, él es...- empezó la mujer a decir sin atreverse a continuar. El hombre asintió sabiendo a que se refería.- Lo siento.

-No es culpa tuya. Para mí todo continuara como hasta ahora.- contestó dándole una sonrisa de confianza a su mujer.- ¿Lo sabe?

-No.

-Es mejor que continué igual.

Pero el miedo, el rencor y las dudas poco a poco ahondarían en el corazón del hombre ocupando el lugar de otros sentimientos. Y ya nada volvió a ser igual.


	3. Chapter2

**OSCURA SINFONIA**

Nota: Este es un capitulo introductivo, ahora ya dejamos atrás a los otros personajes para centrarnos más en Severus, Lucius... Aunque no nos olvidaremos de los otros que aún tienen un papel muy importante en la historia. Este capitulo, más que nada es para presentar la nueva situación, así que no esperéis una gran maravilla de capitulo. Empieza en el sexto curso de Severus y Lucius. Ya se que estos dos no van al mismo curso, pero tuvimos un pequeño error en el primer capitulo y se ha quedado así, supongo que no os importará mucho este detalle.

**_(II)_**

El joven tiró con todas sus fuerzas el libro que llevaba en las manos. Su compañero se alejó de él rápidamente temiendo ser la siguiente víctima de la rabia de su amigo que continuó destrozando todo lo que encontraba a su camino.

-Les odio, maldita sea. Les odio a todos.- gritó el moreno.- ¿Se puede saber que le he hecho yo para que siempre vengan detrás de mí molestándome?

-Eso es porque desde el principio les sigues el juego, Severus. Si no te pusieras histérico, como estas ahora, cada vez que te hacen algo, se cansarían de meterse contigo.

-Me las van a pagar, Lucius. Lo juro. Voy a vengarme de ellos. Y el peor de todos es Lupin. Primero es muy amigo tuyo y después te clava el cuchillo por la espalda. Lo odio.

-Yo más bien diría que te gusta.

-Calla, no digas eso. ¿Como te atreves? Es... es un...

-Si, es lo que tu quieras, pero no puedes negar que te pasas el día mirándolo y solo hablas de él. Por lo menos se lo podrías decir a Ann para que no se haga falsas ilusiones contigo. Deberías decirle que te van más los chicos.

-Que no me gustan los chicos, Lucius. No me confundas contigo. Además, estoy con tu prima¿no?

-Yo a eso no lo llamaría estar con alguien. Lo vuestro no es mas que una amistad con derecho a roce. A ti no te gusta ella, no se porque continuas engañándote y engañándola a ella. Ann te quiere de verdad. Así solo vas a conseguir hacerle daño. Pero tranquilo, no voy a decirle nada. Eso es cosa vuestra.

-Deja de decir tonterías.- dijo Severus intentando cambiar de tema, cosa que no era fácil con la cabezonería de Lucius.

-No son tonterías, es la verdad A ti te gusta Lupin y tú a él también, por cierto.

-Basta ya, Lucius. Yo no le gusto, él no me gusta y no me engaño respecto a Ann.

-A veces me preguntó donde tienes los ojos. Tan listo para unas cosas y tan tonto para otras. ¡Qué voy a hacer contigo, Sev?

-¿Se puede saber porque insistes tanto con Lupin? Cualquiera diría que quieres que me líe con él.

-No es eso, solo digo lo que es obvio.

-Déjame ya, Lucius. No te soporto.

-No me digas eso, Sevy. Sabes que soy tu mejor amigo.

-No se si eres peor tú o ellos.

-Pero Sev...- el chico rubio se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Su compañero había desaparecido dando un fuerte portazo en la puerta.- No me extraña que les guste meterse contigo, la verdad es que es muy divertido.

Severus bajó a la sala común enfadado. Estaba cansado de las bromas de su amigo. No tenía suficiente con el cuarteto gryffindor, que encima él también se había hecho el propósito de fastidiarlo. Nunca se cansaba. Cada día era igual. Pero era imposible enfadarse con Lucius. Simplemente él era así y Severus ya lo conocía.

Se acercó al sillón que había delante de la chimenea. Cuando llegó, los chicos que estaban sentados allí, se fueron de golpe dejándole a solas con una bella chica rubia. Era la viva imagen de Lucius pero en mujer.

-Severus, tienes mala cara. No me digas que te has vuelto a pelear con aquellos gryffindors.- dijo la muchacha dejando espacio para que el chico se sentase mientras él le daba un beso en los labios.

-Han empezado ellos. Te juro que un día me las pagarán todas juntas.

-¿Por qué no hablas con Lupin y le pides que te dejen en paz? Es tu amigo¿no?

-Jamás le pediría eso. Además, hace mucho que dejamos de ser amigos. Es igual que Potter y Black. Seguro que aprovecho mi amistad para descubrir cosas sobre mí y después contárselas a sus amigos.

-Eres demasiado desconfiado, Sev. Deberías tener fe en los demás de vez en cuando.

-¿Para qué¿Para que me traicionen? Debería haber hecho caso a Lucius y alejarme de Remus.

-No digas tonterías. Lucius solo estaba celoso porque pasabas mucho tiempo con él. No le gusta compartir, ya lo sabes. Si fuera por él nos tendría encerrados y solo podríamos hablar con él.

-Eso es verdad.

-A mí, Lupin me parece una buena persona. Y, tú deberías relacionarte con alguien más a parte de Lucius y de mí.

-Quizás tengas razón, Ann.

-¿Donde va Lucius con tanta prisa?- preguntó la chica al ver a su primo salir corriendo de la sala común.

-Adivina.

-¿Una de sus citas?

-Premio.

-Y ¿quién es esta vez?

-Aquella de cuarto de Ravenclaw. Una morena, muy alta.

-La verdad es que no se de donde saca tanto tiempo este hombre para hacer tantas cosas. Las clases, los deberes, sus citas, los entrenamientos de quidditch y duelo, las largas horas que se pasa en la biblioteca... Me extraña que tenga tiempo para estar con nosotros, comer y dormir.

-Se pasa hasta las tantas estudiando por la noche. Hay noches que me despierto a las tres y todavía está su luz encendida. No duerme casi.

-Y siempre luce tan bien. Si yo hiciera lo que él me despertaría cada día con unas ojeras impresionantes y no tendrías fuerzas para nada. Lo que hay que hacer para tener a los padres contentos.

-Pues Lucius no se queja mucho. Él siempre ha querido ser el mejor en todo, ya lo sabes.

La conversación continuó un rato hasta que ambos se quedaron callados. Severus sentía que Ann no apartaba la mirada de encima de él. Eso era algo que le ponía nervioso. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención. Tal vez Lucius tuviese razón. Ella siempre intentaba llamar su atención y no dejaba de observarlo siempre que tenía ocasión.

Ann, Lucius y Severus habían sido amigos desde muy pequeños. Siempre se habían llevado muy bien. Los padres de Ann habían muerte cuando ella era todavía muy pequeña y había tenido que ir a vivir con sus tios. Desde el primer momento, Lucius la había acogido como a su hermana pequeña, aunque fuesen de la misma edad. Siempre la protegía de todo y de todos.

Severus la observó mejor. Era tan parecida a su primo… tanto en el físico como en el carácter. Igual de orgullosos, testarudos, carismáticos… En definitiva tan… tan Malfoy. No había otra palabra que los definiese mejor.

Era una chica hermosa, de eso no había ninguna duda. Tenía una larga melena dorada y unos ojos de un azul profundo. Siempre mostraba ese gesto que le hacía parecer inalcanzable a cualquiera. Aunque eso cambiaba cuando estaba cerca de Severus que se convertía en una sonrisa sincera. Lucius tenía razón, ella estaba totalmente enamorada de él. Él en cambio...

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta por el castillo?- preguntó la chica con una alegre sonrisa.- A ver si se te pasa ese enfado que llevas.

Ann se levantó y cogió la mano de Severus arrastrándolo hasta la puerta de la Sala Común. Esa chica siempre sabía como hacerle sentir bien. Quizá esa fue una de las razones por las que accedió a salir con ella. Él la apreciaba mucho, ella siempre había sido su mejor amiga y la quería mucho, pero en los tres años que casi llevaban juntos no había llegado a quererla en el mismo sentido que ella lo quería a él, quizá como a una hermana, pero no como a una novia. Y ella era conciente de eso.

Severus la siguió hasta el lago. Ann siempre había sido una romántica y ese lugar era su preferido. Se sentaba al borde del lago y se dejaba abrazar por él. A Severus no le gustaban esas muestras de afecto en público, pero después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-¿Ya sabes que vas a hacer estas Navidades?- preguntó la chica.

-No lo se. Espero poder quedarme aquí.

-¿Tan mal están las cosas en tu casa?

-Cada vez está peor. No lo soporto. Se pasan el día gritándose el uno al otro. Y mi padre cada vez se ha vuelto más violento. Y mi madre, si no se deja ayudar, yo no puedo hacer nada por ella.

-Yo recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños, tu padre era un hombre muy amable.

-Me gustaría saber que es lo que le ha hecho cambiar tanto.

-A ti no te habrá hecho nada¿no?

-No, tranquila. ¿Sabes?- dijo intentado desviar el tema.- Tom me ha invitado a su casa. Aunque me dijo que no era seguro.

-¿Tom?

-Sí, Tom Riddle. Aunque a mi mi madre no creo que le guste la idea, no le gusta mucho él. Me ha prometido que me va a enseñar muchos hechizos que no enseñan en Hogwarts.

-Yo pienso igual que tu madre. Ese hombre tiene algo... no se, algo oscuro dentro de él.

-Es un mago maravilloso, no te puedes ni imaginar todo el poder que tiene.- le explicó Severus lleno de admiración.- Siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

-Bueno, si al final no tienes donde ir estas navidades, podrías venirte a mi casa, Lucius y yo estaríamos encantados. Estamos cansados de aguantar a esos niños repipis y mimados...

-Será que ustedes no son así.

-Oye, no digas eso. Se supone que me tienes que defender y apoyar. Te recuerdo que soy tu novia y Lucius es tu mejor amigo.

-Será que no tengo razón.

-Bueno... un poco sí, pero ellos son peores.- contestó riendo.

-¡Ey, Tortolitos! Os he estado buscando.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Lucius? Tienes... tienes el pelo azul.- Dijo Severus atónito.

-Ya lo se. Es cosa de Black y Potter, nos hemos peleado, pero os puedo asegurar que ellos han terminado peor que yo.- acabó de decir con una sonrisa triunfante.

**Continuará...**


End file.
